murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Osler Regrets
"Dr. Osler Regrets" is the fifth episode of the eleventh season and the one hundred-fifty-fifth of the ''Murdoch Mysteries'' series. It first aired on October 23, 2017. Summary Murdoch suspects that a sequential killer is behind a number of murders staged to look like suicides. Murdoch and Ogden have dinner with a doctor who has some controversial views of the elderly. Character Revelations * Dr. Osler knew Dr. Ogden from her days at University. * George Crabtree unveils an interesting new hobby - amateur horology. * Upon being both jailed and fired, Louise Cherry is hired by the Toronto Telegraph. Continuity * Having made entry into medical school, Miss Violet Hart starts her new job at the City Morgue assisting Dr. Ogden, just as the good doctor had promised her. (ep.1104) * Toronto Gazette reporter Miss Cherry returns and is suspected of being up to her old tricks again – fake news. * Constable John Brackenreid continues his training at Station House No. 4. * When Dr. Ogden confides in Dr. Osler that she may try hormonal therapy, he counsels caution over exuberance. Historical References * This episode is based on an actual incident around a speech Dr. William Osler had given which was taken out of context and blown out of proportion; Whereupon, Osler’s reputation was, essentially, ruined for a time. * Fake news allusions, the MM Writers' Room likes to establish a corollary between what happens in Murdoch's world to what's happening in current history. Trivia * Actor Kristopher Turner first appeared in Murdoch Mysteries as Sam Fineman in Let Us Ask the Maiden; he returns as Jack Borden. * After appearing once before on Murdoch Mysteries as Dr. Lawrence Abbott in Buffalo Shuffle, Stewart Arnott returns as William Osler. (Also, see other Recasted Actors). * Actor Benjamin Blais first appeared on Murdoch Mysteries as Billy Slater in Downstairs, Upstairs. * By the end of Season 10, the character of Louise Cherry lost favor with MM fandom after she calls the Murdochs "...those awful bores." (ep.1017) and is held as untrustworthy ever since. Errors * It was established in Season 1 that Dr. Ogden attended Bishop's University while this episode reveals that Julia attended McGill University in Montréal. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Shanice Banton as Violet Hart Charles Vandervaart as John Brackenreid Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Bea Santos as Louise Cherry Guest Cast Stewart Arnott as Dr. William Osler Kristopher Turner as Jack Borden Benjamin Blais as Archie Doyle Sarah Orenstein as Catherine Doyle Spencer Robson as Strother Campbell Edie Inksetter as Eleanor Webster James Purcell as Oliver Linehan Thomas Duplessie as Young Man Non-credited Cast Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Gallery 1105 Dr. Osler Regrets Blackboard 2.png|At the Blackboard|link=Blackboard 1105 Dr. Osler Regrets 6.png|Toronto Gazette 1105 Dr. Osler Regrets 9.png 1105 Dr. Osler Regrets 11.png 1105 Dr. Osler Regrets 12.png 1105 Dr. Osler Regrets Cherry.png 1105 Dr. Osler Regrets 17.png Category:Season Eleven Category:Season Error